Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (manga series)
The first Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai manga series, written and illustrated by Itachi, has been published in Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine since its May 2010 issue, released on March 27, 2010. Additionally, the series has been collected in twelve tankōbon volumes, published between July 23, 2010, and March 22, 2015. Seven Seas Entertainment has licensed the first manga series in North America under the title Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends. The first six volumes were published between November 13, 2012, and March 4, 2014. In the English volumes, each chapter is numbered as a Club Activity Log. Summary The story follows that of the original light novel series. Kodaka Hasegawa, a transfer student of St. Chronica's Academy is having trouble in gaining friends as his schoolmates would commonly mistook him as a delinquent due to his appearance. Kodaka later meets Yozora, a natural loner who claims to have an air friend she calls "Tomo-chan". Knowing neither of them have skills or requirements in gaining friends, Yozora forms the Neighbor's Club - a club that intends to produce good neighbors towards their fellow students. Consequently, the school chairman's only daughter - Sena Kashiwazaki - joins the club, as she is friendless due to her arrogant nature. Afterwards, juniors such as Yukimura Kusunoki and Rika Shiguma join in. As well as Kodaka's little sister who has chuunibyou, Kobato Hasegawa. Likewise, Maria Takayama, a ten-year old nun supervises the entire club. As the Neighbor's Club, they take on activities that both gives them an insight on what to do with their future friends and a close friendship that is being shared between members. Principal characters (Neighbor's Club members) *Kodaka Hasegawa (羽瀬川 小鷹, Hasegawa Kodaka) - born with fierce-dark eyes inherited from his father and dirty blond hair inherited from his mother, Kodaka is a second-year student who finds it difficult to have friends for being infamously known as a delinquent by students. Despite his scary looks, Kodaka is actually a person who is polite and caring towards others. His daily lifestyle changes after being dragged by Yozora to join the Neighbor's Club. *Yozora Mikazuki (三日月 夜空, Mikazuki Yozora) - the one who despises Normals ("riajuu"), Yozora intends to get back at them by establishing the Neighbor's Club. A natural loner, Yozora is described to be cold and manipulative but rejects the idea of her being addressed as a bully as she despises them. Though despite this, she often pull pranks on her fellow club members - especially on Sena and Maria. *Sena Kashiwazaki (柏崎 星奈, Kashiwazaki Sena) - born from the noble Kashiwazaki household, Sena is admired by many male students in the academy but frowned upon by most female students. Describing herself as arrogant and prideful, Sena is also quite naive in falling for Yozora's trickery. An avid eroge gamer and is mockingly addressed by Yozora as "meat" ("niku") due to her buxom body. *Yukimura Kusunoki (楠 幸村, Kusunoki Yukimura) - introduced as a stalker of Kodaka, Yukimura declares that "he" is a man despite "his" feminine appearance. Devoted in learning the true essence of manliness, Yukimura highly respects Kodaka due to thinking that the latter is the true example of a man to the point where "he" calls him "aniki". ''As a result, Yozora has Yukimura wear a maid uniform as a challenge to become manlier. *Rika Shiguma (志熊 理科, ''Shiguma Rika) - an infirmary student, Rika is known to be a genius and an inventor. Despite this, Rika is highly perverted and is proud of this, much to the disgust of her club-mates. She joins the Neighbor's Club in order to become sexually intimate with Kodaka, who saved Rika from a laboratory accident. *Kobato Hasegawa (羽瀬川 小鳩, Hasegawa Kobato) - the younger sister of Kodaka; having diagnosed with chuunibyou ''(eight-grade syndrome), Kobato thinks of herself as an ancient vampire after watching the anime ''Kurogane no Necromancer to the point where she cosplays the show's character. After joining the Neighbor's Club, Kobato and Maria would usually fight for Kodaka's attention. Moreover, Kobato has brother complex. *Maria Takayama (高山 マリア, Takayama Maria) ''- a ten-year old sister that supervises the Neighbor's Club. Albeit being known to be a prodigy, Maria is foul-mouthed, immature yet naive. She is also quite gluttonous. Maria later starts calling Kodaka "onii-chan" ''after the latter promises her to bring her lunch everyday. Hence, Kobato and Maria would usually clash, and also for the reason that she thinks Kobato is actually a real vampire. Volume List English Volumes * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 1 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 2 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 3 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 4 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 5 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 6 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 7 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 8 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 9 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 10 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 11 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends vol. 12 * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends: Club Minutes * Haganai: I Don't Have Many Friends: Now With 50% More Fail! Category:Manga Category:Media